succubi
by fall from stars
Summary: ONESHOT—Her hex has been laid, and it will carry through. [Sleeping Beauty] [MaleficentxAurora] For Raihu.


**A/N: **Especially for Raihu, who requested _Maleficent/Aurora, succubi._ Review if you like? It's fun!

**Succubi**

It has been sixteen years in the making. The sun has rose and fell, the moon has waxed and waned again and again for sixteen long years and she does not have the pretty little princess in her grasp yet.

Her goons have proved worthless, mindless fiends that they are, and she reminds herself that when this is over, she must kill them all and find replacements. Perhaps by reanimating prisoners' skeletons that have slumped there longer than even she dares remember.

She tells her pet, her last hope, to search the land for a maid of sixteen with gold of sunshine in her hair, and lips that shame the red red rose.

For her vengeance must be carried out, and Maleficent was never one to forgive.

"Go," she leers to her raven, "and do not fail me."

---

She learns of the Princess Aurora's illustrious return that is planned the very day she will turn sixteen, and she laughs.

To think that Stefan was fool enough to make such a thing known across his kingdom!

But even if it had been kept in the palace, she had ears in walls and eyes in paintings that whispered things to her. She would have discovered a way to the princess, no matter what.

She moves through the walls, all liquid electric fire and swimming shadows. She takes her place by her spinning-wheel, and waits.

---

The light is the color of the sea above her green hands, spinning in the air between her palms. With subtle movements, she moves it forward through the corridors, her fingers askew, eyes focused, lips in a horrid scowl.

It connects with Aurora somewhere inside the castle, and she can _feel_ it, can feel the princess' heart beating with curiosity, with sadness, with defiance.

She draws her prey slowly, slowly in, through cold stone walls and up winding staircases. There is no need to rush through: she has waited sixteen years for this and what is a few minutes more?

And she can see the princess approaching, most wondrous fair, the way everyone had said she would be. The glamour of evil shining on her suits her well: Maleficent thinks that in this light, Aurora may resemble a long-lost, drowned sister she may have had once upon a dream, a long-lost sister coming closer to _touch _the spindle and crumble to the floor.

---

Maleficent moves quickly to grasp the princess by the neck, her body limp, lips flushed, arms useless as puppet limbs and her long ivory neck yet untouched.

Yet she knows there is no need to take the princess now: she, of course, isn't going _anywhere_, and the hex is still being brewed. She must bide her time: she has no other choice, though her reward is cut short by the princess' appointed failures of guardians.

"You _simple _fools!" she cries to the foolish fairies who enter a moment too late. "Thinking you could defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?"

She lets her demand slide and moves her cloak aside.

"Well, here's your _precious _princess," she laughs, and the fear on their faces is just so wonderful that it alone ushers her back to her mountain.

---

With Philip captured and placed far away from the princess, Maleficent is free to wander Stefan's kingdom, placed under a sleep not half so deep as Aurora's.

The curse is brewed in its cauldron, steaming upwards to the sky. Beneath her satin sheet, Aurora's skin is pale, covered with goosebumps, almost-dead-but-not-quite.

Her face is distressed enough with the smell of the hex, which is enough to give one bad dreams for as long as they may live. But that is not the only thing Maleficent will plague her with.

She whispers the required words three times: _Malleus maleficarum, malleus maleficarum, malleus maleficarum, _to find herself quite changed indeed.

She cannot remember the last time she was so beautiful, but time does not allow her new-formed vanity to continue very often. She has her vial, she has her technique: and she knows now what she must do.

She rips Aurora's lips with her new fangs, keeps the princess' failing heart against her own by setting her claws deep inside the princess' back.

She takes her time, for there will be no one to stop her, and once she is done, there is not a thing in the world that will save the poor little princess.

She disappears, as if she was never there, and leaves Aurora's tattered, violated body behind.

---

It will not matter if Philip escapes or not, if the princess awakes tomorrow or a hundred years from now.

Her hex has been laid, and it will carry through.

If she awakes, the princess will be very happy to learn that she is carrying her prince's child.

Her prince's child that she will think up names for and sing sweet things to, which will be a weak thing, susceptible and in love with the darkness, soon to be corrupted by unblinking incubi who will eventually corrupt the entire kingdom from the fingers of the princess herself.

For Maleficent was never one to forgive, and she will see her revenge carried out _yet._

---


End file.
